Nanafuse
|species = Unknown Wolf |age = Unknown |haircolor = - |haircolorbox = #7D5C3B |eyecolor = Cyan |eyecolorbox = #8FDADE |furcolor = - |furcolorbox = #886A57 |furcolor1 = Second pattern |furcolorbox1 = #FAE7C7 |aliases = The Seventh Wonder Hiroyuki Nanafuse |friends = Hiroyuki Nishimura Shun Kodori Juuichi Mikazuki Yukiharu Kuri |interests = Friendship Pranks}} Hiroyuki Nanafuse (七伏 博行 Nanafuse Hiroyuki) or simply 'Nanafuse '(七伏 Nanafuse), is a ghost that is known as the Seventh Wonder, someone that no one knows and no one has seen. However, this may be due to the fact that after those who see him recognize he is a ghost, he starts to vanish and the user slowly begins to forget about Nanafuse's existence. Story Nanafuse was once a weak ghost of unknown origin that appeared at Minasato's School, he was found by Shun Kodori which he took his shape and later by Hiroyuki Nishimura, which he took his name. As years passed by, people became aware about the seventh wonders of Minasato School, and Nanafuse started to gain more awareness and weight in the real world as a real entity. He had the ability to blend within groups, they would always gain an extra member without noticing, and by the time they noticed, Nanafuse would already be gone. However, Nanafuse is cursed, every time someone is aware about his presence he would start to vanish from the user's mind, much to Nanafuse's dislike. He apparently prefers to befriend young kids, probably because they don't care about Nanafuse's provenance hence he would be friends with the person for a longer time. He has the habit to spy on people and use arguments against them. He also has the ability to mimic people's shape, normally to confuse them or to make them realize something. For now, very few people have seen him including Hiroyuki Nishimura and any dialog with him seems to occur in an alternate dimension since the characters may talk, but later it is noticeable that they are just ilusions or maybe some part of themselves that they are hiding. He first appears in Kounosuke's Courage Test should you choose to be Shun's partner. After finishing the test and catching some photos, a certain picture of Torahiko is found that seems to be with someone similar to Shun's shape that wasn't Shun at all. After the player notices this, Nanafuse's ghost form appears and awares the player that he is the Seventh Wonder as Nana literally means Seventh. After saying goodbye, the player forgets any memory of the event including Nanafuse. However, he then appears as Yukiharu Kuri's friend, even taking Yukiharu's shape to encourage Hiroyuki in Kounosuke's route. Nanafuse continues holding Hiroyuki dearly as his first friend. If you choose Torahiko as partner on Kounosuke's Courage Test, he will take Kounosuke's shape to scare you in the music room. Alternatively, if you take Kounosuke as a partner, he will take Botan's shape to scare the three of you and also hit everyone. He's last seen on Kounosuke's route at the bus stop, laughing with everybody, but as a "ghost". He later appears in Juuichi Mikazuki's route, alerting the player that some arguments bother Juuichi and after the reaction of Juuichi towards this statement, he kindly makes remember Juuichi a memory of him scaring a child just to look older. After Hiroyuki notices that Nanafuse came out from nowhere, this once again says goodbye and erases any memory including him. Personality Nanafuse is a playful ghost, always joking around but always with a childish behavior, similar to Shun but always mature on his thoughts. He sometimes unintentionally hurts people with his jokes and he does not even notice. He is aware of what he is but always seems to enjoy the company of real people, even if he later has to delete their memories. Appearance Nanafuse wears similar clothes to Shun but without the white stripes. He a plain blue and white hoodie and brown shorts. Physically, he took Shun's shape and Hiroyuki's name. Thus, he's exactly like Shun whether the height or eye type, even the species are the same. Trivia *''Hiroyuki'' is just a generic name; if the player chooses to have another name, Nanafuse will be named after them, but with his surname always listed as Nanafuse. *Nanafuse appears in Kounosuke's gallery the most times, appearing in a total of 3 pictures. *Even if no one have seen Nanafuse before. Everyone seems to know him, probably due that these conversations occur in a different space. *It's unknown if he's even a ghost since he's able to make contact with everybody and be sentient. *There are only four characters in game without nude sprites. Nanafuse is one of them, others being Amaki, Tetsuya and Gaku. Category:Wolf Category:Unplayable Route Category:Game Character Category:Kounosuke's Route Character Category:Juuichi's Route Character Category:Side Character Category:Ghost